Just Isn't Enough
by Erisi Ziaen
Summary: The graduation ceremony is dawning and Jaina has a heart to heart talk with her brother about Zekk.


**Title**: Just Isn't The Same

**Author**: Erisi

**Timeframe**: YJK-NJO

**Characters**: Jaina , Zekk, Jacen

**Summary**: The graduation ceremony is dawning and Jaina has a heart-to-heart talk with her brother about Zekk and she realizes that something is going to end.

----------------------------------------------------

Jaina marked another day off of her holo-calendar as  
the day came to a close. There were three more days  
until the graduation. She was excited, yet she wasn't.  
The temple was buzzing with pre-graduation  
preparation. That meant sending out holo-invites all  
across the galaxy to long lost family members that  
cared. For the young Solo, that part was a piece of  
cake; her family practically lived at the temple. Well  
they were having more along the lines of a long and  
very much needed holiday.

What really bothered her was the fact that Zekk had  
invited Anja. Jaina knew her emotions were getting in  
the way of her consciousness, but that didn't mean she  
wouldn't like to strangle Anja that very moment in  
time. She began to mumble aloud to herself.

"Why did he have to invite her? Anyone, but her! That  
little Sith Witch, why I would-" She stopped short as  
Jacen entered.

"I would appreciate it if you informed me of the fight  
before it happened. I'd be honored to attend the death  
of the so-called 'Sith Witch.'"

"You're not helping," she said. A frown slid onto  
Jaina's face as Jacen took a seat on her bed.

"So, why are you so bothered with Anja coming?" Her  
mouth about fell five feet to the stone floor.

"You know how I feel about her. You know she's been a  
little Sith since she arrived!" Jaina was frantic.  
Jacen knew where this conversation needed to go.

"Is it her who's been the Sith, or is it you?"

Jaina stopped her pacing and faced him, arms folded  
across her chest. "What?"

"You know what I said, Jaina. It's not really her  
who's been the little Sith Witch. It's been you."  
Jacen called one of Jaina's many decorative items to  
him and levitated it above his palm. "Am I right?"

Jaina nodded slowly taking a few deep breaths. "You're  
just jealous that Anja is coming because you know  
somewhere deep inside Zekk, he has feelings for her,  
just like he does you. What it comes down to is, you  
are being a little over-protective about your  
boyfriend."

Jaina knew he was right, most of the time he was, yet  
something inside her didn't want to listen. Jacen felt  
for his twin.

"I know how you've felt him pulling away since  
graduation has gotten closer, but that's all fear  
Jaina. And you know what Uncle Luke always says about  
fear."

Jaina hated when her brother could find the truth with  
in her. It broke her to know how self-centered she had  
been. She swiped at her pale cheeks. She knew she  
needed to talk to him, and she knew just where to find  
him.

Zekk relocated his lightsaber, feeling Jaina's  
presence as she entered onto the balcony. They both  
started, "We -"

Jaina blushed and Zekk rubbed his neck uncomfortably.  
"Go ahead." Zekk motioned politely.

"Well, we need to talk." She was as jittery as a  
Rancor on feeding day.

"I know."

All light-heartedness that she had seen over the last  
few years was gone. His once bright face was as grave  
as a darkening sky. She didn't look surprised. "First  
of all, I need – well, want to ask, why did you invite  
Anja?" She was blunt, and subtle in her question,  
asking for the truth and nothing but the truth.

"That's why we need to talk. I invited her because  
she's a good friend of mine. Anja contacted me awhile  
back and asked me to inform her when the ceremony  
would be, so I did," he confessed and looked out on  
the setting sun.

"Yet, you knew how I felt about her, Zekk. So tell me  
why, because I know it's not the truth." Tears pricked  
at her brandy brown eyes, yet she forced herself not  
to cry.

"Jaina, you know I'm leaving."

"Don't change the subject, Zekk. I want to know why."

"Why are you asking me? You already know why." He  
turned to leave. She placed a hand on his arm and  
pulled him back to her.

"Because, I want to hear it from your own lips, Zekk,  
that's why I'm asking you."

He lowered his head not daring to look at her.  
"Because, we can't, we weren't meant to be together."

Jaina blinked past the realization of what had just  
come from Zekk's lips. "What do you mean?" She wrapped  
her arms around her self and leaned against the  
balcony's edge for support.

"I'm leaving, we can't always be together. I can't, I  
can't do that."

She could hold the tears back no longer and the  
crystal tears brimmed. Jaina had known from the start  
that this was coming. She had felt it all along. "So  
that's it? You're leaving? Once the ceremony is over  
you and Anja are leaving?"

Zekk nodded, he couldn't deny it.

Pursing her lips Jaina tried to slow the thoughts and  
feelings down. She swiped at her eyes trying not to  
let Zekk see her cry, but he did as she left the  
balcony and headed down the hall.


End file.
